My best friend is an princess
by popsoda2121
Summary: (Oc) A new girl in town! The heir to FIVE companies and is a real princess! Although, she is major ans known princess only an handful know what her identity in Ouran Highschool academy! She knows honey and mori sempai from the past. And wait..Haruhi too? Will love blossom? Minor tamaxharu OC X Poll up for the the lucky host to be Rizus partner! RATED t just to be safe(minor evil)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ANIME, MANGA, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE!

EXCEPT THE OC!

* * *

? P.O.V: I

as sempais iar shadows, watching the Host club Harrassed my daughter(heard of that somewhere...)

I was furious! Why would my little angel do that? The hankchief I was holding wth my mouth and hands were tearing up, I immedately let go and returned to look, or should I say GLARE at the people who are harassing my little angel!

I sliently moved out of the shadows and out of that dreaded host club.

* * *

mori p.o.v

I could of sworn I saw a bit of yellow from a little corner in the window, but before I could investigate more, I saw Mitsukuni swinging on Tamaki.

"Mitsukuni, please stop swinging on Tamki. It's time for your nap."I said monotoned, lifting Mitsukuni up.

What I saw before, it seemed to have left.

* * *

? P.O.V:

After I saw that terrible thing yesterday. I was determined to get Haruhi back. I went in to class 2A, getting alot of stares because of my attire.

That puffy dress was a terrible pastsry. So I thought of sewing here and there. And voila! My uniform.

I ignored the stares and plopped down on my desk and zoned out when the teacher came in.

When school was done, I ran out of the classroom and to the garden. I was walking along the path of the flowers that made me miss my hometown. I finally stopped at a sakura tree, I thought it wouldn't hurt for a slight nap.

When I woke up, I looked at my watch, almost sundown, and 5 o'clock, the sun was setting making an beautiful mixture of purple, red, orane, and pink. I stood up from the tree, and fixed my hair(a lady needs to look her very best no matter what). I looked up to the window that my little Haruhi is stuck in.

I silently climbed up the sakura tree and to the base of the window. I waited untill they could notice me sitting at the base of the opend window. Hopefully not to long.

* * *

Haurhi P.O.V:

After hosting the girl, I let out a big breath. Hosting girls when YOU are a girl is no easy feat.

"Kyoya sempai, is there a meeting today?"I walked toward him

"Yes, there is. Tamaki said there was a meeting that surprisingly don't even know about. Though I have an suspision what it is about." he said without lifting his head from his notebook.

When everybody settle onto the large table, Tamaki immedately started talking about how girls need more help with the power of host club

"Tamaki sempai, what are you talking about now?" I sighed

"Why, Haruhi! There is a new girl today, and I know she IS in need! Her uniform was trashed! I don't know what happend but-" he started with dramatic poses

"Who said my dress was trashed? I' m perfectly fine with it!" Said an familar voice

Everyones eyes turned to the voice of the lady

It was a girl my age, with the same color of my hair, but longer, it was cutled at fhe end and it stopped pat her chest. Her eyes were a darker color than her hair. She had a slender figure. But the most astononshingpart was her dress. It looked... better!

The poofness was still there but she cut of the length of the dress half and inch past her knees. The poof om the shoulders where deflated a little. There was also a red sash around her figure.

The girl seemed to be pleased with herself though she' s sitting on the windows edge drinking tea, elegantly

"Tamaki, is this how you treat girls? You make girls swoon over you then talk behind there backs? And here I thought I made a new friend" she said

"No, no, no! I am sorry madimosielle, i didnt wish to hurt your feelings my dear. I just thought how you might of been attacked by barbariens" Tamaki said looking at the twins.

"How very rude of you, you also seem to blame at others hmm? " she statee calmly drinkinf her tea.

Sempais face visibly paled, " Well- I- " said sempai before going to his corner of woe

"And for you information. It was I who designed this dress." She stated, then she turned her familiar eyes on me

"Meanie, Haru Haru. You are such an mean girl. How do they not know your a girl?" She pouted.

The host club froze. Semapi immedtley took the girl out of the ledge and shook her by the shoulders saying,"She is NOT A GIRL! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Well there goes for playing dumb.

"Tamaki. Say it not spit it." She said wiping her left cheek

Tamaki sempai' s face turned beet red and started to brawl at "mamma" on how he should keep me a secret.

i saw honey chan creep behind The girl before hugging her. She immedately froze and fliped him over and then SHE fliped backwards.

Everybody froze. Kyoyas pencil broke. The faces on Semapi and the twins were pale, but Mori sempais face looked less concerned for the girl and honey sempai.

"Please dont do that again Mitsukuni. You know I hate that."she said smoothing her dress.

Honey sempai, stood up and came toward her, "Ri chan! I MISSED YOU!" hugged the strange girl again

This time though, she didnt flip him. Instead she laughed amd hugged hum back.

then she suddenly ran towards me with such agility I thought Only mori and honey had.

"You meanie Haru Haru!" She hugged me slightly

"Miss... please put down..." said an nervous semai

with out turning her head, "dont touch me or ill do the same thing with mitsukuni."she said venomasly

"Who might you be?" I said for the first time since she talked

"Haru haru dont rmemeber her friend Rizku?"she cried

"Rizuki chan?" I said bewildered

* * *

Authors note: sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. My computar is still not working, so i hvs to use my phome, WHICH glitches amd makes mistakes. Like whenever there a spell checl it would always go back to another sentence and put it there. SO I AM SORRY FOR INCOVIENCE FOR THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING

Also if you want pm me to adopt my other story, infinate Stars.

REVIEW!

p.s. this story is based of tmof my old one

Your highness is my best friend


	2. Chapter 2

**aUTHORS NOTE: THANL YOU, sweetcookies82 FOR YOUR COMMENT!**

**DISCLAIMER: THE NAIME, MANGA, AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! BESIDES THE OC...**

* * *

Previously in Chapter 1...

"Miss... please put down..." said an nervous sempai

with out turning her head, "dont touch me or ill do the same thing with mitsukuni."she said venomasly

"Who might you be?" I said for the first time since she talked

"Haru haru dont rmemeber her friend Rizku?"she cried

"Rizuki chan?" I said bewildered

* * *

Rizuki P.O.V:

"Yes! You rememeber me!" I pumped my fist into the air.

"H-How did you get here?!" Haruhi asked now bewildered in my arms.

"Why, bu scholarship of course!" I giggled

"Oh! So your a commener?"Tamaki said behind me, the first one out of shock(GASP! IM SURPRISED!)

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!" I growled evily, I immedately turned around

I tensed up getting ready to fight, but Takashi and Mitsukuni was already out of that "shock" and had to pull me back with Haruhi.

"Let GO! How DARE HE?! HOW DARE HE?!" I yelled, struggling to kill Tamaki, who, is currently hiding behind Kyoya

"Fine. I try NOT to killl Tamaki." I huffed

""What made you change your mind?"said both twins for the first time{double qoutaion marks mean both the twins. And ' means Kaoru, " means Hikaru}

"Nothing." with that I swiftly turned around to Haruhi, "Haru HARU! Does the stupid, dense, shallow, blondie, and... him... oh yea! OBNOXIUOS," I could see Tamaki from the corner of my eye getting litterly stabbed by my words. The last one made him crack and melt into the corner of woe.

"You sure are funny, Rizuki." said one twin, laying his arm around me

'You said the same thing as Haurhi said to him!' laughed another

"i WOULD LIKE TO HARUHI with out anuy broken bones here"I turned pointedly to the twins

I heard them gulp, and let thwir arms slid down to their sides.

I turned around and went back to talking" call you an commoner too?!"

When I saw her barely nodd with fear in her eyes, I turned rigid, anybody could see an black aurora around me. I made creaking sounds when I turned around to see Tamaki, pale and shiver under my gaze. Then he slowly turned around to see me with little people floating around me{as reference people who have read SKIP BEAT would know.} and approching Tamaki. But before I could do anything ummm..."bad"

Haruhi stopped me by saying...

Haruhi P.O.V:

I immedatly knew what she was going to do so I quickly whispered into her ear,"Rizu, stop. He won't hurt you."

Then I turned her black aurora turn into a wary one.

"Yea...just dont call us commener..." she said shakily before landing into Mori sempais open arms

"Tamaki sempai, calm down. Its fine now. She is just tired from the "excitment"." I sighed

Then I noticed Kyoya being quiet, too quiet.

"Kyoya sempai you ok? You didn't say anything yet." I asked curiously

He looked up from his laptop{wait,*double take* when did he change from notebook to an laptop?!}, " Nothings wrong, just her. She seems to hide more than it seems"

I turned around, acting as if I knew nothing, but I did.

After a while, the rest of the host club were having their own confersations, surprisinly none of the topic of Rizuki chan

"Honey sempai, I didn't know you and mori sempai know Rizuki." I turned my attention to Honey

"YA YA! Takashi, me, and Ri chan worked Haninozkua Martial Arts. " Honey sempai smiled down at Rizuki chan, who currently, is sleeping peacfully

"WHy?" I asked, she never seem the type to play and actually 'hit' someone, than actually flip them.

{Reference to chapter one}

"Ri chan said she needed defense cause King Takeo was almost killed by assasins. And Queen Takura chan said she wanted to keep Princess Ri chan-" started Honey semapi, before me and Mori sempai covered Honey semnpais with our hands

Rest of the confersations froze.

"What does you mean by-"started Hikaru

"Princess" finished Kaoru

"Ummm.. " I should play, but-

"It's fine Haruhi, just tell them~" Rizuki chan lazily, but then went back to sleep

"Geez. Dont be mad at me when you wake up"I grumbled, I turned to the Host club, allthe faces were casting glances at the sleeping figure laying her head down to my lap{besides Mori and honey sempai, who were eating cake}.

I took a deep breath before saying,"Rizuki chan is the only daughter andheir to King and Queen Miyazaki"

* * *

Comment and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:I just noticed my comment from the last chapter was stupid. Com

**karu: Hey, Poppy**

**Hikaru: hey poppy!**

***pushes chin up***

**Kaoru: no fair, Hikaru! I like her to you can't just take her!**

***pulls me close***

**ME: EEPS!RICHAN! **

**Rizuki:what have I told you! Don't touch my angels!**

***flips the twins***

**Enjoy!**

**P.s. the disclaimer is on my other chappie!**

* * *

Haruhi P.O.V{FOR READERS! I AM ONLY DOING RO CHAN AND HARUHI POV! IF I AM NOT TO LAZYI MOGHT DO ANOTHER POV!}

The faces of the Host club was priceless, but I didnt laugh, this was an sireus matter.

"ha ha... you mean she is LIKE a princess?" Nevously laughed Hikaru

oh dear, that last comment woke Richan up.

Her eyes cild and she leap out of my lap(no yuri!) And fliped into the air in front of Hikaru.

"Look here MISTER! I am for one an real princess!", " I am Princess Rizuki Sakura Chyio Luciel Akane Mimi Bambi Aurora Voilet Miyazaki!" She sid in one breath

"Ah, yes. You are one of the domors to the cancer hospitals to the childeren right- err you ladyship" cprrected Kyoya

"Yes and dont do that princessy thing" she waved off tjat last comment

Suddenly Tamaki sempai teared up, " Oh! YPUR HIGHMESS! I AM SOO SORRY!"

Ri chan sent me a look that said, ' Really? Is he THAT bipolar?'

unfortunatley yes. I sent her a look, with that reply

She just shook her head before Tamaki came up and said, "And HOW GRACIOUS OF YOU TO SEMD YOUR OWN BLOOD TO BEAUTIFUL SICK CHILDEREN!" clasping her hands

A bad feeling happend in my stomache before I waved it away

"Tamaki, i only do tjat once every two months and besides this hair is always short for your info" she flipped her hair for effect

"Yes, she is the main donor to our childerems hospitals in she supplies wigs very well. Seems that her hair is long enough for a wig every time she donates hair" said Kyoya pushing up his glasses with his forefinger

"Stalker much?" Rizuki glared at Kyoya sempai.

"As a matter of fact no. I call it inventory investment" said kyoya sempai

"More like blackmail.." mummbled Ri chan

"i heard that." Said Kyoya sempai with a glint in his glasses

"whatever. Haruhi! Lets goz! I got an text from Jazie, the limo is here!" She said putting her phone back into her purse while pulling me

"Ciao! Loyal pains!" Said Richan to the twins and the second years

"Ciao! Loyal friends!"she winked at the oldest peole in the club

* * *

Ri chan POV

"JAZIE!" I yelled franticly waving my arms as best as i can while pulling Haruhi with one arm

We ran up to an late twenties lady, with dark tan skin, dark chcolate brown eyes. And with red lipstick, topping it with a black suit, and her hair in an pony tail(you know like gymnatics ALL THE HAIR BACK TO A PONY TAIL) with nice black glasses. In other words my body guard

"Milady Rizuki" she bowed

I didnt bother to correct her becuase ever since i was little(REALLY LITTLE) she stubbornly insisted of calling me your higness, although we length to ' milady insyead of ' your higness'

"ah. How nice to see you again Miss Fujioka." Said Jazie sounding amd looking genuily pleased

"Nice to see you too Jazie! How your husband felix?" I asked

"he is very fine. he right now should be taling care of the twins." She said

"im sorry to break this confersation," sounding sad but not to much, more of amusment,"we really need to go home" Haruhi said

I felt a strong gaze behind me, but all I saw was a curtain being whisked at the floor of the host club

' maybe tjey think im kiddnapping her' i smirked at this thought.

"Oh! HARUHI! LETS GOOO! WE MUSTEN BE LATE!" pushing jer into the limo

i faintly heard a cry that slunding susspiciously like Tamakis, but who knows?*eveil face*

* * *

When we finally reached my ' humble' home, or more of like an mini version of my hometown palace

I literally piggy backed Haruhi into my room

When I closed the door slightly out of breath(my room is in the far left of the ' house' )

I saw haruhi walkomg through my room. The walls were colored teal mint green(dont know of its real) with black deleicate looking, patterned near the bottom. My bed was in the middle of tje rooms with light purple curtains moving freely from the breeze of my opened window

in this spacious, yet the smallest room in the ' house' , was my favorite part of the room. There were two shevels with the ends and the top of the shelves were curved beautfully. And filled wkth many, many books

next to it was an old design of one of my families computars, Decoh Liylac what haruhi was looking at the most it the pictures. Pictures when everyone was having fun and free. No worries... one with our arms around each shoulders wjeb we were just toddlers

another picture was an sligthy older one of us getting ready for kindergarden holding peace signs

next was an big age jump on in third grade... the picture, last pciture of me with my whole family and all of haruhis family tpgether for the last time.

then there was...

"cant beleive you kept this." Murmured Haruhi holding the dreaded picture

It was an picture of me, all bloody and broken, the picture was from an newspaper...

* * *

_I wasnt safe when my dad almost died, I was so scared for daddy. So I jumped in, but then I am the one that got hit, Hard. (I am not going to desbribe the attacks the aassasign did to Richan) _

_I was so hurt and lossing so much blood._

_I was in soo much pain, but I was relieved. My father was ok, I saw my family running with me into the hospital room, and Haruhi crying as well. I didnt hea what they were saying though..._

* * *

"Lets forget about that. It's no good rememebering" said Haruhi shaking me out of my rveverie

"Yea."I said sitting next to Haruhi to was laying down at my huge bed.

"By the way. Why don't you call Kyoya and Tamaki smepai? We are the same age." She said turning to jay on her stomach

"Oh yea! I didn't get to tell you I got into a scholarship! And because I did so well, I got into second year" I said smirking when I saw Haruhi's jaw drop

"Ok nw my turn. WHAT IN THE FUDGING HELL CUT YOUR HAIR?!" I exploded

"Rizuki shh! your voice! manners!" haruhi shushed

"Whatever..." I mummbled  
"And to answer your question I guy in my neighborhood put gum in my hair, so I cut it off." she said

"What?! Who is this kid?! Why did they-" I started but got cutt of by haruhi

"as I was saying, the Host club help me get a better haircut, since when I cut it it was like a birds nest. And no I will not let you pay for the debt." she said when she saw my mouth open with excitment.

"fine, but I have to guess, the Host club didn't know you were as girlbefore? Well besides Stalker Kyoya" I said hearing some bushes outside my window. 'must be the gardener'

"Yea, and- oh no! I have to go back home! Dad might be already home, and I didn't make dinner yet!" she said looking at the clock on the wall in front of her

"oh oh! I'll meet Ranka again!" I said jumoing up and down

"Dont you have homework to do?" she said quizicaly

I just pointed a look at her.

"Right you finshed yea yea.." she grumblied

"Lets go now!' I said pulling her

"b-but what about Uncle and aunt " she stammered trying to catch up with me pulling her arm

"Mom and dad went back to the kingdom for a while. They said a small errand" I laughed

* * *

"Ah! Ri chan!" said Ranak clasping my hand when we got all settled into the living room

"Uncle Ranka chan! or eh kun?" I aksed

"Just uncle Ranka is fine dear!" uncle laughed

"I'm so glad your here! Ohh!" I exclaimed when I spotted Auntie

"I am here to pay respects Auntie, may you rest in peace. We shall never forget your awsomeness" I murmered to Aunties picture

"Oh and my dear, arent you having the marriage date today? Or are you going to choose one at school?" Uncle Ranka said sipping the tea when Haruhi brought some

"What?! So thats WHy you were so eager to get here!, Rizuki!"said an angry Haruhi, but before she could continue

I saw faces of the host club glued (minus honey, mori, and Kyoya[who broke his pencil again]) to the window and say,"Marriage?! Chooses?!"

* * *

**Author' s Note: eheh cliffy!**

**uNCLE!? aUNTIE? hMMM... WONDER WHY?**

**LOOKIE!-|**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. PM IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT MY OTHER STORY!"**


	4. Chapter 4

HONEY AS KING:1

REST oF HOST CLUB:0

joy!

* * *

Ri chan

When I saw the twins and the so called king pressing their faces on the window, i couldnt help but laugh, but the fit of giggles soon turned into a look of fustration. Just because of remembering why they were there.

What the FUDGE!" I screamed jumping up

I immedatly jumped up from my spot, closed the blinds and ran out of the ran in front of the male mememebers of the host club.

"What in the FUDGING WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at the small paled face crowd

"U- umm... Boss will explain for you!" Said Hikaru pushing the now very pale stick figure of the ' king'

I was going to claw his face, but Haruhi came out saying,"Rizuki stop. Oh amd you guys come in. I' ll make you some more tea" then she left back inside, leaving th door open

"Haruhi! POPPAS COMING!" said Tamaki running to the door his arms open

but ' unfortunately' he got tripped by my foot,"Dont talk about amything you heard about at school, you hear?" I hissed an evil aura around me

"Yes, ma'am" he said then scrammbled into the safe house

"You guys too" i turned to them

before I could go back into the house I heard Kaoru mummble to Hikaru, "Remind me not to get on her bad side"

"i heard that" i said leashing my evil minions from my black aura to the twins(XP)

I heard screaming by the time i went inside the cozy apartment

* * *

haruhi Po.v

by the time Ri cham came in, i heard screaming , i sweat dropped when I saw the twins badly scraped and has black circle under their eyes

"What did she do to you guys!" I asked lokking worrid

the twins only looking at me with unfocused eyes then shook their heads still with there eyes dark amd unfocused

shortly after them came in kyoya , huni(my phone is glitching again so i an going to shorten hhunisbname, and mori smepai

"kyoya sempai, did you know all of this?" I asked him, as he too also look a little bit shaken(wow! Really?!)

"yes. And i still have to investigate." He stated.

"ok...i sighed

wjen I turned to look at the others, my dad and Richan was glaring at the poor sempai.

"How long have you been following us?" Richan suddenyl asked

"Ypu were following us?" I gasped

"Yes Haruhi. I betting my new silk dress that they were stalking us since school" she said matter of fact

"And im also betting you heard our confersation at my home too?" She glared

I sighed this time, sure I was surprised, but they are the host club

"yes." Said the three unknowing host club[they sure are clueless sometimes arent they?]

"Great... Haruhi, you tell them Im gonna get an aspirin and lie down on your room." Richan stated getting up amd doing exactly what she said

"Uggg! RIZUKI! WHY ARE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THEM!" i shouted

"Haurhi! Daddys here too!" Said dad rubbing mine and his cheeks tigether

"great... ok so wjere do you guys want to start off?" I asked trying to pry my dad off

' how about when you called the parents of the next heir to five major comapnkes aunt and ubcle?' Deadpanned Kaoru

"Well...ok. but brace yourswlves for another surprise" i mummbled under my breath

"On my mothers side of the family, was the Miyazaki family. My mothers madien name was Aoi Miyazaki(oc name dont know the real name)." I stated calmy

"And in fact I am part of an multi zillion heir" i said

* * *

Ohhhh! Ya! A dramatic twist! Sorry for the short chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

"Another chappie here!lEnjoy!

I had thanswerraimer on previous chappie

Haruhi

the look on their face was of pure mean EVERYBODy ziin the Host club. So maybe Kyoaya, Huni, and Mori didnt know either.

I waved my hand in front of them, "hello?"

* * *

richan(aat the same time as haruhi)

I had an asiprin, and now i am walking to lie down on Haruhis bed. UGhhhh! Now I hav. To deal those annoying people. Though, I wpuld get a husband soon, to get out of my fear...

When I drifted off to sleep, I sleep light, i dreamt of an little boy and another tall boy...

* * *

FlashBACK

"Rizuki san! Kick up down up!" Said my instructor.

I did a those kicks in full strength.

I am still cold toward to people, ever since that accident. Ever since that accident, i was wary and mean to others. The only ones i trusted was my family. Haruhi chan and Uncle Ranka came daily now.

"Rizuki san, I am going to bring another student in here. He and his cpusin will train with you." Said my instructor

then came in a kid, the same hieght as me. And another boy who was taller.

i immediately went into a fight stance, i will not tale my chances again after wjat happend.

"Rizkui san, this is my son, Mitsukuni, amd my brothers son, Takashi." He pointed to the boys.

"Now lets spare!" he said

Even, if he was the son of my instructor I ak not going to lose to this kid

I imeddiately went and punched. But where he was, he wasnt there now.

"Where?..." i trailed off but then I was hit in the back. Before I could crash on the hard floor I fliped up and then landed safely

I jumped up and charged again, he jumped up to. But he wasnt taking an hot. He kept moving his head everytime I try to kick or punch him. I fainted a left, then finally hit him invthe gut.

He landed hard, but I won, or at least I thought I won.

"Mitsukuni wins!" Stated my instructor

"What? I won!" I said

but all he did was shook his head and then he pointed down.

i looked down, my feet were nailed to the floor! He somehow has gotton daggers and pinned my uniform down onto the floor.

"how!" I yelled, then I stormed off.

all i heard before i left outside to the garden was,"she had some bad history. It plaques her mind."

I ran to the pond in the middle of the farden. A couple mineutes later i heard footsteps behind me

"it all right ri chan! Lets fight together to fet better ok?" Said a boy

when I turned around, a boy was giving me an hand and the sun was around him making him look as if he had ans golden aurora around him(a/n:wow..) i was hesitient before i grabbed his hand...

* * *

When I woke up, there was many face peering down on me.

i screamed before I punch the nearest person, which was the ' king' of the host club.

"Havent you heard of knocking?!" I yelled

"Well haruhi said you were sleeping!" defended Kaoru

"I DID say you were a light sleeper!" Yelled haruhi from the kitchen

"fine. What now yous guys?!" I said rubbing circle over my temples

"IS HARUHI YOUR COUSIN!?" said Tamaki shaking me

"Y-yes. C-can y-you s-stop s-shaking m-me?!" I said while he was rapidly increasing the speed of his shaking

"Then isnt Haruhi going to get a chance to be heir too?" Asked Hikaru

"No. Like Auntie she is stubborn. She wants to earn money herself. Not get it from your parents." I sighed rubbing my shoulders

"So is there a reason why I dont have this information?" Said Kyoya with a glint in his eye

"really you have no info on this?" I said sarcasm dripping

"It will be greatly appriciated if you answer my question." He said his voice a little bit lower than before.

"fine. Well auntie was stubborn as haruhi, but she was always independant. She wpuld do the work herself... so she begged granpa to give the wealth to my mother... amd when she was dying... she didnt want any publicity pver her death, so she could die quietly." I finsished

"oh... i see" Said Kyoya typing into his notebook(-.-)

"and Also! You heard about the marriage part right?" I asked

multiple heads nodded

"well Im supposed to be married when i turn eighteen sooo... ive been to many schools but there isnt any schools that i prefer..." and now my parents are mad. If i dont choose a husband until this year. I have to go on an arrange marriage." I sulked

"and so far I am planning to chose one of yous guys" i grinned to everyone(minus Tamaki. Hes taken)

* * *

Dont you just LOVE CLIFFIES?!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer on the other chappies!**

* * *

Rizuki P.o.v:

"Y-You shoul s-s-ee your faces!"holding my stomach for la. Ahing so hard

"But not you Tamaki, theres someone else I would like you to be with... maybe"i said seriously

The faces of the Host Club faces were priceless! Though when I siad that last comment Tamakis face went into to shock to confusion, "Who?"

"I think Aira chan? Shes in our class right?" I fake pondered

"Uhmmm... I really don't need anyone right now..." he faked laughed

"What ever, I'm going to go back to home. Since SOMEBODY interupted my family time.

I jumped out of Haruhis bed, gave a quick goodbye, then left back to my home.

* * *

Haruhi's P.O.V:

As me and my dad watch her go, I sighed.

"Whats wrong Haru chan?" Huni senpai said notcing my sigh

"It's just... Rizu... she wasn't like this before"I shook my head

"Whata ya mean? She seems a bit normal, she is blood type AB right?" Kyoya said

"Yea, but... she was always cheerful and she would never... nevermind"I said as I watched the limo Ri chan is on go

"What- WHat hapend to her than?"Hikaru said hesitantly

"Promise not to teLL?"I said rubbing my arm

"WE promise" choursed th ehost club, ,minus Kyoya senpai

"Well, as you know she had that accident, she took the feeling toward people bad... she never trusted besides me , dad, Mitsuskuni dad which was her instructor, and her family"

"She became cold to anyone who talked to her, which includes the servants. Even though she trusted us, she became distant. As if she doesn't want to talk to us..."

"Rizuki took it bad when she heard that she was going to get an arranged marriage..." I looked toward Humi senpai, but he just turned his head

"And well..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Sweetheart dear... um.." hesitantly said King Takeo_

_"Yes father?"siad an 8 year old Rizuki_

_"we have decided that you will have an arranged marriage." stated calmy queen Takura_

_"What!? mOTHER! wHY-" Said an outraged Rizuki_

_"Let me finish dear," calmy said queen takura_

_"We have decided an perfect hsuband to you." _

_"You know your instructors son? Haninozuka said that he would love to have you marry his son, Mitsukuni Haninozuka"Sid king Takeo_

_"NO! NO __**NO!**__" Screamed Rizuki_

_She jumped off her chair that she was sitting for dinner_

_"I disagree with this marriage." and with that she went out to the garden and made an_ explosion(**A/N: LIEK THE EXPLOSION WHEN HONEY MADE ONE IN AN AMERICAN ARMY BASE)**

* * *

"S-so... you mean that Rizuki san...is same like Huni senpai?" Tamaki senpai said shakily looking at an sad looking Huni senpai

"Yeah... i wasn't there at dinner, but I was at the castle in her room at the mean time..." I said

"Look at the time... its almost seven! Now leave!" Ranka said as she kick the hjost club out

After they left, my dad said"You think Rizu chan will be ok?" bitting his lips

"Yea... she'll accept it this time.." I said uncertainly

* * *

Next day

Rizuki P.O.V:

I was walking down the hall, when I heard screams. I smiled at the latest prank I did for the twins

""RIZUKI!"" Said an pair of somewhat twins

"Yes?" I turned around my eyes big and innocent to two wet twins

"Oh my! What has ever happend?" I said putting on my 'princess" act.

'We know you did this! is this what ou call this a prank! The water over the dorr prank!(sorry dont know the name of the prank)"

"Dont make me say something I didn't do today!"I said tears in my eyes, and my face turning innocent, but my eyes said other wise

The message said,' say anything more and I'll kil you'

I saw them gulp and say,'Right... um We gotta go" said Hikaru and then they ran away

I looked around, seems I didn't make a crowd today... hmm the ring must've rang... oh well I have an note anyway...

* * *

End of the day

I was walking the garden path to the sakura tree. I climb up, to the ledge again.

My legs were hanging down, and my upper body turned to knock at the window.

'knock' 'knock'

Haruhi turned to the sound, and her eyes widen

I saw her excuse her self from the ladies she was hosting, and come to open the window for me.

"Hey Haruhi! Thanlsfor opening the window, can you stand back?" I asked joyfully

"UH sure?" she stood back

I tensed up, then jumped and then flipped into the host club

I tunerd around to clapping, "Oh! Do you do gymnastics?" said one clapping girl

"No... uhh I do martial arts and- oh! Is that a piano?"

I looked toward the white piano, then to Tamaki asking if I can play it

"Sure! Do you know how to play?" he asked

"I'm ok I guess.."

I went toward the piano, all eyes turned on me, I payed a soft tune, then started singing,

(not my song! goes to mermaid melody!)

_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

I open my closed eyes which I never knew i even closed them

I saw every one in an daze, when I cleard my voice, Tamaki came up to me,"OH! YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL DEAREST! YOU SHOULD BE An musian!" Clasping my hand

"uhhh... I am one... i m the Mermaid Melody(not the anime or the mang! Just as a name!). The person with the vlice of a mermaid..." i said hestiantly

* * *

Review! It down here! This butonn! \/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:... you know what i mean..

* * *

Rizuki Po.v

"Waiit, what!? You THE Mermaid Melody?!" yelled Tamaki, holding my shoulders

"Ohh Liliya! Didn't you say you know the Mermaid Melody? You so lucky!" gushed a girl

I turned to look at them, I took Tamaki out of my grip, and walked toward theam The girl who was looking a me must be Liliya, she is somewhat pretty, she haid fake blonde hair, dirt brown eyes, with toomuch of foundations and make up. She must've even mmade the dress bigger!

"L ook here, Liliya, I don't know why your speading nonsense. I have never met you before today! AOr your name either, only because your friend" I jabbed my thumb at that direction," Yelled out your name. And do you know what, I hate most? Liars. They are low lifes"I could practically see steam coming out of her red face, both out of anger ands embarssment.

"Mina, you heard that? Any one of you liars are nothing but cheaters, who don't even deserve this kind of money and-"I didn't get to finish because I got slapped by, 'Liliya'.

Echos of gasps were heard

"You, You BWYOTCH! Whats with you?! You only some lowly ommoner, and you have the wits to call be a cheater?! ME A LOWLIFE?!"She screamed

"Oh you did not just call me commoner, BOYS!" I snapped my fingers.

Within seconds, footsteps were heard with, then came in my 20 body gaurds for school, as well as my cheif body gaurd, Jazie

"Wah..." said an dumbstruck lowlife

"Miss, Liliya Yushaci? Daugther of Mr. andMrs. Yushaci, heir to the Yushaci furnitur.. hmmm" I said reading from a clipboard Jazie gave me.

"I know that the princess of Belloina (made up the kingdom! Forgot to add the name to rizukis kingdom)would not be happy with this." I said looking up from the clip board

"Ha! Thats a lie! You don't know the princess! I bet your wee so poor that you HAD to come on a scholarship because your a spoiled brat!" she screamed

"Jazie." I growled

"Yes, princess" She replied, series of whispers were heard, but Liliya didn't seem to hear from her Tantrum

"You stupid ugly unoworthy girl!" she screamed on

"Miss. Liliya Aliliy Yushaci are now the shame of the Yushaci family for dishonering the only heir to the Miyazaki family" Jazie said calmly

"HA! Thats a EVEN bigger lie! Wheres that Miyazaki memeber!? I only see an usless brat!" She spit out

"Well, well, well! Your father is here to see what your doing in school. Miss, Yushaci" boomed a deep voice

I turned around to face the king of Bellonia, every one gasped and bowed respectivly

I just gasped an jumped onto the 'king' of Bellonia

"See! Look sire look! this brat is terrible! She must be punished. O rbetter yet I'll punish her myslef! Im am soley loyal to you!" she said coming foward

"Brat? Terrible!? PUNISHED?! DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE TALKING TO THE SOLE HEIR TO MY KING DOM!?" screamed another voice

"How dare you call my daugther a brat!" mother came in

"Who? I-i d-dont see anyone,but you s-sires" She said shaking from mothers high voice

I jumped off of my father grasp and ran over to my mothers side

"Mother! How are you!" I said joyfully

"What?! THAT BRAT IS THE HEIR!?" She screamed

"That brat is the main buyer to our company Liliya!" said an unfamiliar voice

When he came into the host club, he looked like Liliya,m but older and brown hair with white and gray higlights.

"F-Father!" she gasped

"I thought I grew you up well! You are a disgrace to our family! Lets go!" he said pulling her ear

"What!? No! I-i" she studdered

"NO MORE FAKE EXCUSES!" he yelled, dragging her now

"I'll get you for this you stupid beyotch brat!" she said trying to get out of her fathers grasp

"GUARDS!" boomed my the meantime, my mother was holding me tightly

After they were gone, " Jazie, please cancel all of the reservations for the next and the future from that company" my mother said to Jazie

"Yes, your grace" bpwed Jazie(as a refence to what she looked like in chapter one. And she kinfld of looks like Bastfrom the Kane series comic)

" Mother" I wheezesd trying to pry out of my mothers grasp

"OH! Sorry dear..." she said loosoning up

i looked around the hosr club. They seemed frozen and in awe

Then suddenly all the girsls cheered, many came up to me and clasped my hands, saying thank you again amd again. I was so surprised that I lost my comprosure for a second.

"WAIT!" i yelled

"Why are you thanking me for?" I asked curious

"Liliya, has always been mean to us. She the cousin to Ayanokji, the person who spilled water On Haruhi!" One girl cried

"uh..." i said at loss for words for once

"Guards can we have spme privacy with the host club?" Father asked them

they nodded and started to litterally HERD the girls outside

"Now which one of you is Haruhi" Father asked clasping his hands together.

I jist face palm after he said that

* * *

Review Puh puh PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

DIScLAIMER:... i said soBEFORE!

HAruhi:

When Uncle Takeo said where I am when I am pretty much in front of him, Rizu facepalm.

"UH...Poppa she's in front of you..."she said pointing to me

He turned from Rizu to me so fast I thought he would get a whiplash from the air.

"Huh?" was all uncle said before Auntie Takura came stampeeding infront of me

She kept humm, and lifing my china what, not. Then she finally lifted me up, saying,"This is not my onniichans daugther, he is clearly a boy" she stated

While auntie Takura put me down, I heard Rizu sigh and also saw that she was holding the bridge of the nose, so not to explode of fustration.

"C'mon Haruhi" She said grabbing my shoulderI then knew what she was talking about. Me and Rizu both have as a sign to show we are both royalty

I took out my purple jacket, and stretch my arm out. Rizu did the same, When we connected our arms together, th eolace where the elbow is facing up, was a crown

Many of the Host clubs gasps, I rolled my eyes, they should be used to this shocking discovery and what not

"HARUHI!"shouted my Uncle glomping onto me.

"U-u-uncle! I-i-i cant breathe!" I said turning a bit blue

Auntie Takura pushed Uncle out of my grip, and started shaking me by the shoulders

"WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU DEAR!" she said horrified

I couldn't answer becuase I had swirls in my eyes

Then she looked over my shoulders since she is 5'5 while i'm 5'1.

"You!" she said pointing to an random memember

"Kyoya Ootori right? Third son of Ootori medicals? auntie asked

"Yes, you highness" he bowed respectivly

"Do you know what happend to my only sister's child! Why in the HEAVANS does she look male instead of FEMININE!"she screeched

Then she looked as if it dawned on her,"Haruhi... DO YOU WISH TO BE A FULL MALE?!" she cired

"Mother." said an calm looking Rizu, sipping tea

"She is in no way uncomfortable with the body she is in right now. In fact, the fault is partially the Host club here." she said moving the tea cup toward the Host club

"Heavans no!" autnie gasped

"Yes mother you dont have to be so dramatic," Richan sighed," Any ways in the begging, Haruhi cut her onw hair because some one kid put gum in her hair." she growled under her breath

" then she came into this horrible Host club, they MISTOOK HER FOR A GIRL!" she said as if letting her anger out

Auntie turned rigid, she had this dark black arurora around her, she also had little people around her, laughing evily

""Oh no... HIT THE DECK!"" said the twins going under a table

But by then Uncle got out of the daze when Auntie pushed him, and murmerd something into her hair.

"Yes, well.." she nodded once twice and then turned to me.

"Haruhi! How s my FAVORITE LITTLE neice!" she ran toward me englufing e in a similar hug as uncle

While she was cutting my circulation, I didn't see Uncle shake his head smiling, before turning to the Host club, his smile quickly disappearing

* * *

Rizuki:

I smiled when I watch the scene, Haruhi was turning a bit blue from mothers 'death' hug as I call it, while popa confersing with an plae and shaking Tamaki, probably scaring him not to hurt Haruhi

"Richan! Let's eat cake!" said a cute voice

I turned around, Honey was looking at me with doggy eyes, pleading to eat ckae with him

"Ok, lets go!" I said laughing

* * *

Queen Takura:

When I heard my daugther laughing , I turned to look at the scene.

It was with the fiance she was supposed to have. My smile of seeing my only big sisters daugther disappeared, I laid an now unconicous niece down onto an rndom couch, while I stalked toward them.

Its good to see her smiling with someone other than Haruhi...

* * *

_FLASH BACK!:_

_After she exploded during that dinner I went to look for her. When I found her she was in the garden, a ring of burt grass around her_

_"Oh! Rizu sweeetie! Are you ok?" I gasped when I saw her_

_She turned her eyes onto me, then I notcied she was shaking, I ran up to her an held onto her, I tried calming her sobbs down to an minimum_

_"M-mama, no man please... people bad... I dont want fiance!" she sobbed into my dress_

_I sighed, every night I wne tinto her romm, her asleep form shaking, crying face filled with that memory_

_"Sh... you were brave that day... what you have done was very brave... you dont have to do this my baby girl,"I whispered into the eigth yearold girl_

* * *

I hope she goes out of her shell...

Then I notcied that the host club was quiet, but sometimes filled with the laughter! I looked around, every one was watching them closely.

aftera few minutes i got fustratted, i stood up amd went toward the couple'

"I forbid this relationship!" I shouted

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE, THEN MORE FUN CHAPTERs to come! and review for the one you want for king!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I told you before!

Honey:1

Mori:1

Kyoya1

Rest:0

* * *

Haurhi

the host club froze.

"W-what?" Rizu stammmered

"Rizu, lets go. We need to talk dear" stood Auntie Takura.

Rizuki looked around surprised and went to follow auntie

after the door clpsed everyone, but me and uncle didnt go to honey asking questions and what not.

"Uncle...does she still not trust her yet?" l asked worridly

"Yes, ever since that day... shes been mpre protective" sighed Uncle Takura

"I do hope she opens up like Ru chan... " i sighed also

then the royal duo came back in. Auntie didnt look any better, but Rizu looked worse, she looked tired and rubbing her temples

"You ok?" I hurridly asked

All i got was an nod before sitting back down next to honey senpai.

* * *

Rizuki(meanwhile)

Once we were put of earshot, mother stoped.

"Dear, you said your self that you wouldnt want an fiance." Sighed Mamma

"Mother! Just because i hang out with more boys now, doesnt mean I' m going to choose them!" I said

"Yes i know sweet heart, but your only here for the next king for Bellonia!" She said exasperated

"I never wanted to be queen! Or even an princess!" I ccired out

"We know that already! We let ylu play the piano, no?" Asked Mother

"but it isnt the same! I told you, music is my life!" I pleaded

"Sush! I will not hear any of it! If you say any more of this any longer say goobye to your piano and guitar!" Shs threatened

"Mother!" I cried out.

"ENOUGH. Now lets go. Everyone will get worrid." She said walking away.

what have I ever done to deserve this?

ughhhj, i think Im getting an migrane.

"You ok?" Haruhi asked worrid

all i could was nodd.

I sat back down next to Honey to eat off my troubles

* * *

Mori(yay! I dont feel lazy! sorry if ooc!)

I looked at Rizuki. She seemed off track, distracted

I putted an comforting hamd on her shoulder to tell her im on er side.

She smiled at that, and mouthed, thank you

i barely nodded back, though from the corner of my eye i saw Kyoya tighten his grip on his pencil.

* * *

Kyoya

when i saw Mori senpai, put his hand on Rizuki sans shoulder, something in me felt strange.

I immedately wrote down on my notebook(-.-;)

Unfirmative

Not particulaly disdain

More info needed

I looked at my notebook disdainfully beofre I closed it with an smack!

I know what my feeling are to the long haird brunnette, but I will choose not go after her to know my affections.

* * *

Next day(end of school too lazy to write the whole day)

Haruhi

I was waiting for Rizu at the library to finish up her homework, but really how does she get work done in those noisy rooms?

"I'm back! Phew, now I dont have homework!" cheered Rizuki

"Ya, ya Lets go! I dont want my debt become higher because I was late from you!" I started running

"Hye wait up!" she gigled

A part of my brain froze, she nevers giggles,_ never_.

Now I wonder why she does now...

Host club ROOM!

I barely made it before I was late, and Rizuki just came in.

"H-how did you come in first?" I wheezed my hands on my knees(hey that rymes!)

"I'm faster than you!" she stuck her tongue out

"Whatever, I have to go" i said walking toward to host

Couple houra later

"Bye ladies" i smiled innocently with flowers in the background

"Bye!" giggled the girls

phew, well thats done, now rizuki. I kept watch over her by the corner of my eye, but... she didn't do anything. Amd thats ut of the ordinary. SHe ussally eats cake or makes a fuss out of things...

"Everybody meeting!" tamaki senpai declared

After everybody settled down to their respective seats(minus Rizuki shes looking at the funiture)

we discussed for the new theme, before Rizuki said an idea.

"How about an simple wedding reception? Like role play it. It' s all the rage back at my home town." she offered, swaying

I immeadately got out of my chair and ran to her side

"Rizkui! Are you sure your ok?" I said grabbing one of her arms

"Rizu! Your your burning up" i said touching her fourhead

"I-i'll be fine" she said before fainting into once again (refernence CHAPTER 1) Mori senpais open arms

"What.. wha happend?!" I said shocked

* * *

review! sory for the short chappie!


	10. Chapter 10

MORI:2

Honey:1

Kyoya:1

Rest:0(Tamakis out)

_Previously_

"Rizu! Your your burning up" i said touching her fourhead

"I-i'll be fine" she said before fainting into once again (refernence CHAPTER 1) Mori senpais open arms

"What.. wha happend?!" I said shocked

* * *

Haruhi

"What are you guys doing? Get some wet towels and some medicine or something?"i barked, looking worridly at the sweating figure on the couch

That shook everyone out of their shock, now everyone was shuffling around everywhere, saying random stuff, ordering random items.

Then I had an idea, "Mori senpai! Did Rizu eat anything out of the ordinary?" I asked him when he came

H e was in his normal facwe, but then he nose flared

"She aate some cookies from and "admirer" he said admirer as if it was poisen

Then it dawned on me, I ran toward an Honey senpai, who surprisnly wasnt eating cake, infact he was worrid, and he was franticaly wetting some silk towels for Rizu

"Honey, do you know where Rizu put those cookies?" i said breathless, I wasnt much of an sports person...

"Haru chan! What- ITS IN THE HER BAG!" H e shouted when he figured it out, he took the towel, carefull not to drop any water, while I was searching everywhere for the cookies.

I. Am. Not. Going to break that promise ever

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was when, Rizuki just came to the hostpital, we were only three year old back then and we were closer than even related_ sisters(**really smart sisters** xp)_. I was crying still in the emergancy car were Ri chan body lay, she was breeathing somewhat, but barely moving._

_After couple hours of surgery, I ran franticaly, in search of her room, after I heard the lady said her room_

_Mamma wasnt that sick then, she was happy and healthy_

_Then I found it, 309_

_I opened the door, and in there was Rizuki sleeping soundly_

_I let out a big breath, I ran toward her and started cried my heart out of what would I have done if I lost her. _

_That seeme dto have woke her up, because she moved and said,"It's ok... Haru Haru..." she said shakily_

_"y-you ok?" I wheezed out_

_"I-I was scared. but see? I'm fine" she smiled_

_"Promise, Promise me that you wont ever go, and let me go thorugh this alone ok? And that we wont leave each other, right?"she looking shaked, giving me her pinky_

_"Promise." I said putting my pink around hers_

* * *

I found it, I immedatly took out of cookie.

It seemed fine, but when I smelled it(**lets say both Rizu and Haruhi has acute senses**). It was persticide.

"Kyoya senpai!We have to go to the hospital, its PESTICIDE!" I shouted, dropping the cookie

"What?!" Everbody said, freezing**(I was going to stop here, but deicided not to since the last chapter was so short to)**

"HURRY UP!" I screeched

While everyone was even more frantic than before, I drabbed Rizus face with the towel Honey senpai gave me, and right now he was making an medicine tea, that helps with some posien(I dont know if its true so bare with me!), while Mori, and the Host club,besides Kyoya senpai who was calling for an immedate emergancy car, trying to finds blankets and pillows.

By the time Honey was back fromt he kitchen, Rizu was turning deadly pale.

"Here drink this Rizuki, it'll help" I said pouring some inot already open mouth

Honey massaged her throat to let the drink go down.

Thats when I noticeed he had an bowl with him, "Honey senpai! Whats with the bowl?" i asked

Then suddenly Rizu's eyes were open,"Rizu! What-", she got up and threw up into the bowl

"HONEY SENPAI THIS IS NOT HELPING!" I yelled my arms waving(sorry you guys Haruhi and honey might be a little ooc.. but you cant blame them... its their childhood friend!)

"No, she had to do that, that way some of the pesticide might be out." he clarified, giving more tea to her

But then the door opened, and came in nurses and doctors carrying Rizuki out by and stretcher

Everyone poured out of the room follwing them. Then once we were finally outside I, the only family memeber at the time climbed in the emerancy car, then drove off

* * *

Mori

I was the last one to go out, maybe if I was more carefull I would of seen an girl smirk thorugh the shadows

* * *

OHHHH! I wonder who it is!? HAHAAHAAHAH CLIFFIES!


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! Sorry for the bad. Spelling and grammer!

Haruhi

Rizu was pale and barely breathing. She had an oxygen mask on, but i dont know if shes alright

i couldnt hear anything beside my own hiccups of crying too much.

"what ahve she eaten?" The doctor asked his voice urgent

"all i know-hic!- is thatshe got- hic!- was cookies from-hic!- someone. And that had- hic! Pestisdies(sorry if a little ooc. But hey this is HARUHIS BEST FRIEND AND COUSIN HERE!)." i said

"pestiside...damn...how long has she been like this?" The man asked typing things into the computar(he sure is like kyoya...)

"fpr about thiry minutes. But honey senpai given her something that got most of it out." I said trying to dry my flowing river of tears.

"ok... lets go team" the doctor said wheb the door burst opened

' come on... come on... ' i thought runing with the sretcher as if it was my life.

"you will have to wait here miss. She need to undergo surgery miss" the nurse said stopping me.(dont know if its true or not but...no comment)

"H-how long will it be?" I stammered

"dont Know for sure. But around five or six hours, tops. If you wish, there is an waiting room. In the next hall" she piont to the left.

"y-yes.." i trailed off dazed.

i walked my head down and hands in my face.

i could not believe this is happening! I should have been carefull i- i what should of had done?!

isat down on one of the chair in the waiting room. I tucked my legs blaming myself that this is my fault.

about half an hour later, the door burst opend and came in the host club.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki charged at me.

i let him hug me and fiss over me. I was too busy still being in shock

Finally honey, was tired of tamaki senpai' s ' fatherly love' that he asled mori senpai to pick tamaki senpai up and drop him down to the chair next to me.

"How is she Haruchan?!" Honey said worridly

"S-shes going through surgery...its going to be about six or five hours max..." I said my eyes wide

If possible my eyes widen, I turned to tamaki senpai so fast I almost got a whiplash.

"Tamaki senpai. Isn't there an video camera down in Rizukis locker hall?" I asked

"What- oh yes! Kyoya! Can you get into my fathers system and see who put thpse horrid cookies?!" Tamaki said over dramaticly pointing to the typing senpai

"On it." He said with an final click, he turned the computar around, and shpwed an black and white elegant hallway.

Then suddenly came two girls, the girls from before!

"Liliiya! Are you sure about this! we cpuld get expelled! Or even worse kicked out of our families!" Whispered lilliyas friend

"I know! But I will not be humilliated by that... that hodious monster! Ughhh! Now hurry up!" Barked lillya

"Ok ok... uhhh which is her locker?" The friend said confusingly

"You are such an DIMWIT, Amy! Let me do it!" Hissed lilliya, ruffly grabbing the bag of piosend cookies from her

She looked sideways before stabbing and stiffing the bag into the locker.

"T-there! Now let's go lils!" Amy said tugging lilliyas wrist.

"Alright fine, let's go." And with that lillya left and with amy trailing after her, pale

"WHAT?! Why wjy I OUTTA!" I said shouting. I had an dark aurora around me, light than my auntie and ri chans but still just as evil

"N-now haruhi... we can fix this problem... clam down daugther" tamaki saod nervously putting his had up

I snapped my head toward him.

"So you are saying we should let that- that MONSTER go?! Just when she POISENED MY BEST FRIEND!?" I said my purple aurora brusting up into flames. And lillte people coming out one by one.

"I-i-i-i- MOMMY!" Tamaki hid behind kyoya

"Calm down haruhi. you camt afford to add more to the dept if you hurt tamaki." Kyoya senpai stated calmly

"How CAN I CALM DOWN! MY SISTER WAS PRACTICALLY DYING BECAISE OF HER!" I yelled my army of little people slowly advamicng senpai

"If you don't calm down you won't be able to confront lady." He said typing something

"Fine... " I turned around to the sleeping figure. I couldn't ehelp but laugh, after all that shouting she still asleep

I heard kaoru whisper to hikaru,' like sister to sister'(a/n: technicaly haruhi and rizuki are like sisters. They spent a lot of time together more than sisters

"Don't worry rizu... i will keep my prmise" I said cupping her face

* * *

good? Or bad?! Review! Sorrry for the bad spelling and grammer


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer!

Disclaimer: Host club of the anime and manga is not mine!

Mori: 2

Kyoya & Honey: 1

Twins: 0

* * *

Haruhi

I stayed with her at the hospital all night with my dad who came in, just a couple hours ago.

Flashback:

4:30 PM

I was looking at her pale figure, looking calm and a tad bit worrid on the outside, on the inside it was war. I wanted to confront Lilliya, but at the same time I wanted to stay with my sister, when she wakes up again.

The host club was all here, Kyoya at the far side of the room, typing, the rest looking out the window for commoners, whispering(twins), or eating cake. When suddenly the door burst open, to my dad, Auntie, and Uncle looking deadly calm, and also with fire in their eyes. We alll stod up before them, looking tired and sad, mostly me.

"What has happend?" Auntie said her voice elegant but stern

I bowed a little before answering, " Rizuki chan has gotten an stomach surgery(A/N: I REALLY DONT KNOW! PLEASE just follow along...)"

"From what did she get surgery for again?" Uncle asked

that seemed to have gotten everyones attention(besides Kyoya, mori, and Hoeny), "Haruhi? What does his sire mean by, again?"Tamaki asked

"Silence! Do not speak before the king!' Auntie hissed

He bowed deeply beofre going to his corner, " She' s gotten pestiside poisen from the cookies, baked by anc ertain 'admirer'" I said using a different tone for the word, admirer

"Do you have any knowledge of this ungrateful brat?" Auntie spit out

I sweatdropped inwardly(dont know if you can) from her motherly outburst

"You highnesses, indeed we do. The person who poisend your daugther was Lillian Yushaci." I said my voice filled with revenge when I said her name

Their eyes widened a little in suprise before saying calmy and yet revengfully, " And do you have any proof of this accusation?"

" Your Hghnesses, we have the specific time and place when Miss Yushaci has placed those cookies, here is the video" Kyoya said taking the lead

The trio of adults turn to see the video replaying, while I took a deep breath and looked at Rizu' s sleeping figure once more. Then I turned around when I heard Auntie screech,"THAT UNGRATEFULL BRAT!"

It took a while for Auntie to clm down, since the accident, Auntie has gotten more protective of her and also me.

"Queen Takura! Calm yourself! Regain Compsoure!" Uncle finally yelled

After that it got quiet besides the queens huffing, "Yes, dear, I'll be outside calling for an important meeting" with tht she straightner her dress and walked outside

"You guys can go nnow. We'll stay here." I smiled weakly at the sadden faces of the hostclub, I saw Honey come up and put Usa chan next to Riuz, "So tha Ri chan can be happy!" he said

"Thans honey senpai."i said with an small smile

After they all left, I looked towards my dad, "Dad are you ok? You didn't say anything yet." I said worrid

"I'm fine Haruhi! I'm just worrid... are there really that kind of bullies at school? You guys aren't getting bullied right?" he said looking at me searching my eyes

"Theres only one other bullie beside Liliya, Ayanokji Otoki(cant find last name anywhere!), her cousin." I sighed

* * *

REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE1 I'LL TRY TO MAKE AN LONGER ONE NEXT TIME! sorry of rthat bad spelling and grammer!

p.s. school is sarting next week so dont be surprised when it takes longer for me to update!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! I'm sorry if you expected an new chapter, but I currently in volved with the anie/ now pretty much cartoon Pokemon. I still love ohshc, but I lost inspiration in them. But don't worry. If you guys review up to more than 15 reviews then I won't delete this story.

AHEM

Any how I hope I got my point across, I might get a wave of ohshc fangirl in me someday, but not right now, though I do have some ideas. I just need people to get my ideas flowing...whoosh...~

Anyway,

PEACE OUT

POPPY IS OUT OF THE HOUSE!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Im back you guys! Thank you for reading this far into my story, im really happy that you did. Anyhow...I really need you to review your thoughts on this, like if you think this story is worth to continue... Enjoy!

* * *

Haruhi

I sighed for what seemed like the tenth time today, while Rizu was back the hospital for the check ups, just to see if there any contamination in the blood(A/N: Let' s just betend everything I write here is true, although its not...).

Outside was Aunt Takura, on th ephone ranting otno the Headmaster Souh what she would do the school if rizuki is still sick. For once I' m felt bad for the poor energetic headmaster being threaten by one of the most influencal people in the world. I could see him suttering after everyword Auntie says, while he was searching for a file that would at _least _get onto her good side.

"Miss Miyazki?" An young doctor came onto view

"Yes? I' m Miss Fujioka, her cousin, My aunt is a busy outside, so I came in her stead(hopefully that sounded convincing)" I sadi standing up, (a/n: by the way everybodys wearing thier normal cltoehs, Haruhis are when the host club finally came to visit her house.)

"Uh, um yes. This way"giving me a weird look, He walked off into the direction of Rizukis room

We walked past to hallways an up an elevator, onto the second of the most highest level. There is was much more luxurious than the ones downstairs, were it was white with clean tiles. Here was soft quiet rungs on the floors, with fancy portraits, we came upon the room, 1801.

Knock. one more knock, "Miss Miyazki? Miss Fujioka is here."

A muffled, "Come in" was heard before the Dotor walked in.

The room was more luxurious, the kind bed with so much pillows I dont see how you could sleep, with taperstires along the walls adn the windows were drawn closed with velvet curtains. ANd the carpet here was swirled colors with black dark red and golden brown.

On the bed was Rizu looking better than ever, with an iv, stick up onto her wrist. "Oh! Haruhi! I' m so glad your here!" Rizu said happily

"Ms. Miyazaki, here are the prescriptions in order to get the pestiside out. You can order at the pharmacy downstairs." The young docotr nowed before leaving and closing the door with an click

Rizuki turned to me all serious beofre saying, "You got the goods?" then laughing out loud of my face

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I menat do you have food? You would think they had all this nice stuff they would think they would actaully get some edible food here." She groaned before layback down her face covered with a pillow

"Rizu, I' m sure its not that bad." I said shaking my head, shes so picky about her food

"It is! It' s so dreadful" was her muffled response

"Hardy har har, come on princess wake up sunshien, we can leave as soon as you get your shots and medicine" I got up

"I dont wanna" She gornaed

"Come one..." I tickled her sides

"N-no! HAAHHHAAH I- I D-DONT W-WANNA! HAHAHA S-S-STOP! HAH-ARUHI!" Laughed Rizu throwing her pillow at me

Which I doged, but beofre I could say anymore the door opend, thinking it wad a nurse or an doctor checking on us, we quickly retunred to our seats, acting as if nothing happend a minute ago.

"Hello? Rizu dearie?" Auntie Takura came in

"You got the goods?" Rizu asked again with her red face

"You bet I do! I cannot trust the hospital foods that feed people here." Auntie said shaking her hand of fast food, McDonalds

Wiht her jeans, pink shirt with an think black jacket she looks just like a regular mom

"McDonalds! How did you get past the nurse hounds?" Rizu exclaimed her hands icthing to get the the fast food greasiness

"Nurse hounds?" I looked at them weirdly

"Yea, I call them that cause wthey sniff out food like blood hounds! I could never get past them with even an apple in hand! How did you do it?" Rizu explains, already munching half way into the Big Mac

"I got six of big macs and ten order of fries dearie, two for us and the reast four for you, so eat slowly dear. Anyway, a litle bit of my perfume, and your uncles perfue would do wonders to cover this smell, though sorry dearie I couldnt get gal bi(Korean ribs, **THE BEST**), the combo wouldn't cover up the smell" Auntie Apologized

"Its fumph, tbis his ghoob" Rizu tried to say with her mouth full, her cheeck literally popping out

"Rizu, do _not _talk with your mouth full" Auntie chided

One gulp and then, "Yes mother"

"Good, now get dressed, after we get your shots and medicine, we can get clothes for both of you." Both Auntie and Rizu looked at me with a gleam in their eyes

"W-What..." I walked back onto an wall

* * *

Rizu

Ah...after four big macs and five serving of french can make a girl happy.

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU GUYS!' Haruhis protests were heard by the deaf ears of both me and my mother

I was humming along pulling onto Haruhis arms my grip tight, then we settled onto a shop, _Pink Glitter Wonders_.

Haruhis eyes were wide, "NO! WAY! HELP! SOMEONE!"(BTW: This is an 'commoner' mall. As you can see the royal family is pretty laid back, and down to earth) Haruhis exclaimed pulling on her arms with renowed force

"Come on dearie, you need to be rejuvinated" Mother said evily pulling on her other arm.

* * *

Poppys View:

Thus for three straight hours you could hear screams of an poor girl at that shop. WHat could happen next?

Find out on the next chapter of My Best Friend is an princess, _Unwanted Confession_

* * *

_REIVEW PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU THINK SO I CAN UPDATE1! CRITIZSING ONES WELCOMED!_


End file.
